Regalia of the Kings
by Ishia Megan
Summary: Many seek power and fame, wealth and possessions. Humans desire to rid themselves of the frailty, and the limitations given by their mortal bodies. Of course, some things are deceptive, and immortality is a cruel thing....


Author's Note: A plot bunny that just wouldn't get out of my head after my teacher explained several mythologies. ';;' I'm doomed to a forever short-attention span in my life, it seems.

This is set before Public Enemies, probably when Danny was still learning how to use his powers properly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Prologue: Set in Stone

Time was no longer an obstacle for them. They, who existed for eons ahead of modern human civilization. They, the epitome of grace and control, the vestiges of absolute power, who ruled from the shadows, rarely even associating with humans save the occasional oracle. They, the Ancients who chose to keep themselves aloof and distant from the affairs of mortals, and give only what was due towards the world that had been in their jurisdiction since its birth.

But there was one desire that they were denied until the proper circumstances came about, something that they would have traded all the glory and power that they possessed, for.

For Immortality was a cruel thing.

Time and time again, they would seek proper vassals, for oracles and priests to convey their messages and desires. Mortals were a foolish, but resourceful bunch, and the praises from devout worshippers did much to preen their neglected pride. The same beings that scurried beneath them, also, held traits that endeared them, that made these so-called 'gods' so adamant about keeping them safe, if only to gain one thing.

True Death.

Once every few millennia or so, a handful of mortals would be blessed, or cursed if they saw it as such, with a gift that made them so precious. They would be candidates to the Name and Throne of one of the Ancients, to replace them and to send their predecessors to Forever Sleep. Only thrice, did a candidate survive their times as 'apprentices' and ascend to immortality, only to wish that they had died along with the rest.

And so, this brings us here today, in a time far from the creation of the lore and legend that brought them to life in the eyes of mortals. Today was a time of practicality, and many of the humans were forgetting that they had once been nothing more than helpless creatures, bowing to the force of nature's wrath and the sting of her elements.

Today was a day for celebration within the ranks of Ancients, an event in itself to be sure. For today was the day when, after all the waiting, that a Candidate was seen. Joyous laughter filled the chamber where they had assembled, each hoping that this one would their heir, that this one would be their replacement. Spectral familiars left the scene to fulfill their orders, the myriad of forms darting towards one of the Ghost Zone's largest portals, and the one closest to their heir.

Four pairs of eyes watched with veiled amusement, knowing already who would be graced with a successor. For the Overseer saw everything, and the Three Keepers were no strangers to his insight.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Amity Park was a quaint place. Modern, yet held none of a major city's suffocating air, it was an ideal location to simply just relax. It was hard not to do so, really. The birds sung sweetly, the setting sun was painting the sky a fantastic hue, the ghosts were being chased by a certain halfa….

Indeed, it was such a beautiful, close-to-dusk day.

Unless one was a certain Danny Phantom a.k.a. 'Inviso-Bill' and 'Public Ghost Enemy #1'. And if Danny Phantom was having a bad day, so was a certain Danny Fenton.

Ghosts were a normal sight in Amity Park, and more often than not, the town had been victim to the more malevolent of the ectoplasmic beings. Then again, their protector too, had been labeled accordingly, many believing him to be no better than those he hunted to keep the humans safe.

But the only thing on the half-teen's mind at the moment was to send the pesky ectopus back into the Ghost Zone before curfew; he was treading on thin ice with his parents as it was.

It seemed, however, that luck simply was not his friend.

A shiver traveled down the youth's spine as the telltale blue mist escaped his lips repeatedly for four times. Great, whatever ghosts were going to be bothering the town would be fairly powerful ones. What a way to spend a Saturday….

Loud, haunting snarls filled the air; the ring of steel against concrete caused the half-ghost to wince slightly, clearly not enjoying the harsh noise. Some of the few human brave enough to have witnessed his early fight fled as quickly as they could as the next ghosts appeared.

Five of them. There had been five, with two walking upright, and the other three, beasts of the spectral kind. The two humanoids were cloaked with a garment of thick, almost-velvet quality, allowing the hoods of the said cloaks to shadow over their faces. The taller one seemed to favor floating rather than walking, obsidian eyes staring directly at Danny. The other humanoid was the one that apparently walked, its strides easily counted by the sound of metallic footsteps. A slender, straight-edged blade was dragged behind him, producing the said screeching noise.

The ghost animals were a different story. The first took the form of a large, reddish wolf. It stood a good four feet in height, and was almost twice as long. A strange, feathered cap settled on its head. That, of course, didn't lessen the creature's predatory and intimidating appearance.

The second was in the form of a fox, silvery-gray in color and sharp fanged. The beast carried a scroll in its mouth, its eyes gleaming a sinister scarlet in color. While smaller than its lupine companion, the fox ghost appeared no less menacing, and whatnot. Several black, ink-like markings ran down its 'fur', a string of wooden prayer beads wrapped around its neck.

Lastly, was a ghostly owl. The raptor apparition flew above the rest, piercing orange eyes staring straight. Its beak clenched around a small tree branch, its plumage a dim, obsidian color.

Danny knew he wasn't going to have an easy time getting these ghost to back of. The halfa knew that he might not even be able to defeat them at all, but he wasn't just going to roll over and let them do as they pleased.

So one can imagine the surprise of the youth's face when the humanoids dropped into a complete bow, and the beasts had their heads dipped.

"_**Venerable Heir! We, apparitions unworthy of your presence, have been sent to speak the will of the Ancients! Milord, ours is a message for you to hear, should you choose to!" **_spoke the taller of the humanoids, its voice scratching and its words punctuated with a distinct, foreign accent.

Well, Danny certainly wasn't expecting that…..

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Author's Note: Ah, the result of too many fruits in the house, and a pint of ice cream worth of sugar….


End file.
